


oh hang my slips out with the words between the lines

by gryjoy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Self Harm, dang, i like writing drabbles, two drabbles in one day ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryjoy/pseuds/gryjoy
Summary: With one quick slice the broken glass to his arm could end it. He could finally sleep without being disturbed.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 15





	oh hang my slips out with the words between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> title from foreign tongue by alela diane 
> 
> im so tired and idk why so have this bc im bored

With one quick slice the broken glass to his arm could end it. He could finally sleep without being disturbed.

His hands shook.

Coward.

Ramsay would somehow keep him alive. Bring him back from the fucking grave if he had to. Ramsay wasn't done playing with his toy.

Theon pushed the glass a little, numb to the pain, only feeling pressure.

Maybe if he were gone Ramsay would stop touching him. Stop making Theon get on his knees and take him, grabbing his hair, forcing him to choke on the man's length.

Theon pushed the glass more but felt nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> blehh


End file.
